<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me Just Like That by strawberrymomhat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765280">Hold Me Just Like That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymomhat/pseuds/strawberrymomhat'>strawberrymomhat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female James T. Kirk, Female Spock (Star Trek), Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Girls in Love, LETS GO LESBIANS, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, T'hy'la, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-mission 'im glad we are okay i love you' sex, wlw spirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymomhat/pseuds/strawberrymomhat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Days like today though, full of little touches when they walk past one another to their posts, a hand to Spock’s elbow during her brief. Days when they can’t stop stealing little glances at each other, bond sizzling golden, grateful, relieved in the eight feet of space between them on the bridge. </p><p>--</p><p>James 'we almost died i love you please fuck me' Kirk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me Just Like That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mister Sulu, you have the conn. Commander Spock, walk with me."</p><p>Jim stands from the captain’s chair, doesn’t allow herself to look over where Spock is working at the science station. Everyone on the bridge knows why she’s called Spock with her off the bridge, she’d put money on it. They’re obvious on a good day.</p><p> Days like today though, full of little touches when they walk past one another to their posts, a hand to Spock’s elbow during her brief. Days when they can’t stop stealing little glances at each other, bond sizzling golden, grateful, relieved in the eight feet of space between them on the bridge. </p><p>The Enterprise is en route to her next posting, but they're still twelve hours out so there's not much more to do than wait. The mission they’ve just finished ended in a too-near scrape with death that’s left Jim feeling raw. She knows it’s getting to Spock too, neutral facial expressions be damned. The too rapid turn around time from one mission to the next not really giving them a chance to recover. Really all she wants is to hold her partner in her arms and remind herself they're okay, they're alive. </p><p>But Bones cleared them for duty just in time for the start of Alpha shift, and with a full night's rest in medical they really had no right to call in Beta to cover. So here they are, making eyes on the bridge, no attempt at subtlety, and Jim can’t take it anymore. She needs ten minutes away from the prying eyes of their crew. Ten minutes to wrap Spock in her arms and just breathe.</p><p>Spock stands from the spot at her post, arms rigid behind her back as she silently follows Jim to the turbolift. </p><p>The doors swoosh shut, Jim finally allows herself to meet Spock's eyes. In the privacy of the lift they’ve gone soft. Jim can see the desperation in their depth, the silent need to ensure she and her partner are back to safety once more, no matter how illogical the desire is. </p><p>Spock holds out two fingers, Jim smiles and meets her ozh'esta, stepping closer to her. </p><p>There’s wetness pooling in the corners of Spock’s eyes. Her mouth opens and shuts twice before she starts, “Ashaya, I-”</p><p>Then they're kissing. Clinging, desperate, kissing. Jim locks her arms around Spock’s neck, wants her close, closer. She wants to be swallowed up by Spock so desperately she aches. Needs the physical reminder that they're together again, that neither of them died on that godforsaken wasteland of a planet.</p><p>Spock is just as eager, tongue swiping against her bottom lip and Jim is helpless but to open up to her, give her anything she asks for. Jim's hands bury in Spock’s sleek hair, pull at her uniform top, cup her cheek, grip her neck, touch anywhere she can. Spock’s hands are just as busy and there’s no space - still too much space - between where their bodies are mashed together. Spock’s hands dip below her waist, into the back pocket of her ‘Fleet issued capris and squeeze, Jim is helpless against the moan in her throat. The sound only spurs Spock on, she shoves Jim up against the lift wall, railing uncomfortable just under her ass, Spock’s knee slotted between her thighs. She clenches down, grinding her hips and “mm, shit Spock,” the lift doors open. </p><p>Spock flies back, putting space -too much space- between them again as she flushes bright green. God, she’s cute.</p><p>“Captain, I-” and Spock turns on her heel down the corridor. Jim’ head is still reeling, dizzy at the change of pace. Jim peels herself off the wall to glance around and assess the damage. No one had caught them, the hallway leading to the residential areas is completely deserted. Which makes sense as everyone onboard is either dead asleep or at their post. Jim makes a mental note to request leave soon, knows the crew is just as exhausted as she is. </p><p>She finds Spock in her first officer’s quarters, posture rigid as she paces the space with her arms tucked neatly behind her back. </p><p>Jim lingers in the doorway, watching her partner work through her anxiety, whether over nearly being caught frisking in the turbolift or leftover from their mission she’s not sure. Spock would never call it that, would say it is illogical to be anxious. But Jim knows she’s pouring over every possible outcome to ensure she makes the most informed decision because underneath it all Spock cares so deeply about each step she takes. </p><p>“Darling, are you alright?” </p><p>“I am adequate”</p><p>Jim has to consciously try not to roll her eyes, stepping forward to interrupt Spock’s pacing. She presses her hands to Spock’s arms, soothes the muscles in her shoulders to get her to relax, to let her guard down again. </p><p>“Tell me your thoughts?” she asks, fingers twisting into the hair at the base of Spock’s neck. </p><p>Spock’s eyes flick over Jim’s face in search of an answer to the thoughts Jim can see racing inside them. </p><p>She kisses the tip of Spock’s nose. Then her forehead, her jawline, the skin below her ear. She moves her lips delicately down Spock’s neck to her clavicle, and feels Spock’s breath hitch in her throat beneath Jim’s mouth. Jim traces her lips back up to Spock’s, pecking them quick and tender.</p><p>Spock exhales, tracing her fingers against Jim’s cheek. “Though it is illogical, I find myself unable to focus on any other thoughts but how relieved I am that we are both standing here now.”</p><p>And if that isn’t exactly it. Instead of answering Jim pulls Spock into her arms like she’s been longing to since they rematerialized on the transporter pad yesterday. They stand curled around one another, foreheads pressed together just breathing for a moment, Jim’s fingers cupping Spock’s cheek, their Bond turning mellow pink when she focuses on it. </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Jim whispers, eyes closed. </p><p>She presses their lips together again, lingering this time pouring love, devotion, gratitude into the link between their minds. She feels Spock’s shoulders slump as she finally allows herself to relax, allows heat to gradually rise into their kiss, hands clinging to hips, pulling their bodies closer.</p><p>Jim smiles against Spock’s mouth, teases a bite to her lower lip just to see where it will take them. Her hand slides beneath the hem of Spock’s top, teasing into the back lining of her uniform pants.</p><p>“T’nash-veh khio’ri, please” Spock breathes, her hands tightening at the fabric around Jim’s hips. </p><p>Jim kisses her one last time and pulls away so she can step Spock backwards towards the bed. She carefully lifts Spock’s top over her head, bending to kiss the skin of her shoulders, only lifting up to allow Spock to do the same to her. </p><p>They move slow, slower than they should be seeing as they are supposed to be on the bridge. Jim doesn’t feel too badly though, knows Sulu will comm if there is an emergency. </p><p>Jim hovers on her forearms over Spock, stripped down to their underwear, legs slotted together, moving together steady, languid. Jim circles her hips, pushes her knee into the mattress so her thigh presses firm against Spock’s clothed pussy, Spock moans into her mouth in response. Jim breaks away from her lips to trail kisses over Spock’s chest, her shoulders, her stomach, but she can’t keep herself from Spock’s mouth for more than a few minutes at a time. Knee never letting up its firm pressure against Spock’s cunt, they grind together, breaths coming shorter with each passing movement.  </p><p>Spock’s fingers bounce between pulling at Jim’s cropped close curls to scratching down her spine, palming her ass, the unspoken demand of harder, more in her actions. It’s driving Jim crazy. Spock lifts her knee, pushing her thigh firm up to Jim’s cunt, her clit sliding deliciously against firm muscle. Jim moans into Spock’s mouth, bringing the hand not supporting her weight up to pinch at Spock’s nipples, loving the way it makes the girl beneath her gasp, makes her fingers dig into Jim’s ass harder. <br/>It's all so much, shared emotions overwhelming her senses; desire, longing, relief, all clouding together where their minds are permanently joined. It’s so good.</p><p>She could cum from this, shit she's going to cum from this. The way Spock is breathing faster, the twitching of her hips becoming frantic, Jim knows she’s close too. Jim uses the hand that’s been teasing Spock’s tits to reach out and find her hand, brings Spock’s fingers up to her psi points and lets go when Spock gets the hint. </p><p>Jim's hand goes to the curve of Spock’s waits, using the leverage to grind harder, pull closer, closer, closer. </p><p>“Ashaya -ah, my mind to yours."</p><p>Spock’s fingers press firm to her face, Bond lighting up with the meld. Spock’s mind opens up to her, she can feel the pleasure, the love, the need coursing through Spock’s veins. The space that is Spock’s humming constant in the back of her mind moves forward, expanding, exploding behind her eyelids and “yes, oh fuck Spock yeah yeah, yes!” she's cumming, can feel Spock cumming. Wet spilling into the space between their thighs, soaking the underwear they never got the chance to remove. She shakes through it, Spock’s thighs tensing heavenly beneath her hips as Spock seizes through her own orgasm. </p><p>Spock’s fingers fall away from her psi points, gold still sizzling bright in the space between them. Jim smiles wide, pecking Spock’s lips one last time before she collapses on her partner’s chest with an “oof” </p><p>They lay together as their breaths even out, legs splayed wide, fingers tangled together, pointedly ignoring the sweat slick of their bodies sticking together. Jim nuzzles her nose into Spock’s neck, pressing little kisses beneath her ear. Spock drapes one arm over Jim’s back, kisses the top of her head, humming content. </p><p>They stay pressed together until the sweat on their skin goes cold, trading gentle kisses, whispering their love into the space between their breaths. </p><p>Eventually they shower, change into fresh uniforms and make their way back to the bridge. Jim sees Checkov give Sulu a look when she slides back into the captain’s chair after their hour long hiatus, Spock taking her seat next to Uhura, but nobody says anything. </p><p>“Status report, ensign” she says. And they're back on track, on to the next adventure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>T’nash-veh khio’ri - my star<br/>Ashaya - beloved</p><p>--</p><p>Thanks for reading, you can find me @strawberrymomhat on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>